<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双行 by Darcyforeal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586653">双行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyforeal/pseuds/Darcyforeal'>Darcyforeal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyforeal/pseuds/Darcyforeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小朱拍戏和老同学滚床单，结果被老男人偷偷装的摄像头拍个正着。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>双行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实被压在床上之后小朱还是懵懵的，过了几秒才挣扎。</p><p>“我刚回来，得洗个澡……”<br/>
“别。”老靳搂着他，滚烫的手心开始往他后背上攀，“这么久没回来也不许我去看，好不容易回家还不能让我摸摸？”</p><p>小朱就老老实实让男人摸。茧子摩挲皮肤怪痒的，他就扭着腰蹭来蹭去，蹭的老男人一股邪火，鼓鼓囊囊一包顶在他腿上。</p><p>“反正一会儿也要洗，先把衣服脱了吧。”老靳自说自话扒了小朱的卫衣。天气还没正经热起来，空调也没开，两颗小东西瑟缩着，被老靳一首一边捏住了把玩儿，小朱弹腰吸气叫他不准耍流氓。</p><p>“谁流氓？”老靳直起身子，突然想起什么一样转身去开电视，鼓捣了一阵就听见音响里面呜咽呻吟，偶尔有一声惊叫。</p><p>小朱僵住了，葡萄一样的大眼珠子盯着天花板动也不动。</p><p>“这人跟你挺像？”老靳把电视画面让出来，里头的人可不就是小朱，衬衫要掉不掉地挂在手臂上，一个毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他下身。</p><p>小猪的脸腾地一下熟透，耳尖到胸口红彤彤涂了胭脂一样。老靳就爱看他害羞极了的样子，嘴上逗他个没完：“你看那大高个是不是流氓，又是亲又是摸，小孩儿说了不要，还得去嘬人家奶子。”</p><p>老靳有样学样地埋到他胸前用舌尖点点因为恐惧挺起来的小东西，见他还盯着电视就不轻不重地咬了一下。</p><p>“呀！”小朱连手臂都没了力气一下子栽进软绵绵的枕头。他跟冠英又不是故意的嘛，两人同学少年一起长起来，这次一起拍戏聊天聊得晚了些，情到浓处又不是他控制得了的。</p><p>老靳才不管小朱脑子里那些有的没的，录像里彭冠英的手指插进小朱屁股，另一手把玩儿半硬的阴茎惹得小朱腰都软了，枕头也靠不住往下出溜。<br/>
小朱闭着眼睛也听得到录像的声音。老靳这个变态仗着隔音好把声音开的挺大，他捂着耳朵也挡不住自己东一句哥哥西一句好快的胡言乱语往脑子里钻。老靳对他的身体早就熟门熟路，几根手指头往里戳的又稳又狠，跟彭冠英一贯的温柔一点都不一样。可他耳朵里是彭冠英的声音，两者造成的混乱让他不得不睁开眼看看自己是在酒店还是在家。</p><p>那边彭冠英在吻他的肩，把他两腿拉开让两人的阳具互相摩擦，时不时戳到会阴爽的不得了；这边老靳还在折磨他的前列腺，指甲刮过最敏感的顶部让他挣动仿佛要死过去。<br/>
像是两个人同时在他身上作乱一样。</p><p>小朱扭过去把自己埋进被子哭的腰都在打颤。老靳狠了狠心，干脆把人翻过去压住。胯下那玩意儿成月没开荤，顶着小朱挺翘的屁股往里操。</p><p>彭冠英个子高，抱起来一个轻飘飘的小朱跟玩儿似的。他把小朱一条腿架到臂弯，过大的身高差使得小朱另一只脚只能将将触及地面，小腿线条漂亮地绷起来，优雅得像天鹅。<br/>
老靳看着彭冠英把小朱顶在墙上干，年轻人的体力确实相当好，小朱被操到哭噎，爸爸哥哥老公什么都叫，爽到精液射在自己脸上还要茫然地舔掉，屁股里的润滑多的兜不住，跟潮吹一样顺着雪白丰润的腿往下淌，混着别人的精流出一小滩。</p><p>说不嫉妒是不可能的。老靳的腰愈发用力，小朱的手被扣在一起动也不能动只能趴着承受老男人的攀比心。好在床单够柔软不至于伤着他，但他讨厌这个姿势，没有亲吻没有爱抚，只有一根阳具联系两具身体。</p><p>老靳抬着他的下巴要他看录像，里面的小朱一身痕迹和精液，外面的小朱哭的抽搭搭翘起屁股挨操，都不是一副体面样子。老靳操的更重了些，忍不住想自己是不是太放纵小朱了，是个男人都不能接受自己脑袋上绿油油。但是谁能抗拒爱小朱呢。</p><p>录像里的小朱一边接吻一边被操射了，圆圆润润的手指头掐到彭冠英后背里头，外面的小朱咬上自己的手背，又很快被拽开。</p><p>老靳掰着他的脸亲下去，射满了小朱的肚子。</p><p>“你好烦。”小朱在他唇间嘟嘟囔囔地骂他，“下次不许装摄像头了。”<br/>
“不装不装，”老靳帮他擦他自己射到肚皮上的东西，“下次我看着好不好？”</p><p>小朱当他说胡话，由着他抱自己去洗澡，睡了个好觉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>